


BIRDS OF A FEATHER

by tinywhim



Series: GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Songfic, hey little songbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhim/pseuds/tinywhim
Summary: ❝Suddenly, nothing is as it was. Where are you now, Thomas?❞Alexander is all alone, lost in a storm but someone finds him.[Hadestown!AU]
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	BIRDS OF A FEATHER

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a songfic of "Hey little songbird" and "Gone, I'm gone" from Hadestown.  
> So I don't own that, of course.  
> I might add When the chips are down, later. Who knows.  
> I got so obsessed with this crossover, I am so sorry, guys.  
> love you, though.  
> Side notes: Alexander got caught up in a storm while Thomas was away working on a song that could make spring come again. When all hope is lost, George comes to find him.  
> Warnings : none  
> Words: 1719

Alexander's tears stained his rosy cheeks as he rubbed his arms, desperately trying to keep himself warm. His coat was too thin, too damaged. He looked like a raggedy boy. He was lost and he was all alone. He had lost their supplies and Thomas was nowhere to be seen. Did he finish his song? Alexander shook his head. No, if he had, spring would be there and he wouldn’t be so damn cold.

He missed Thomas, he missed his warmth. Alexander didn't need fluffy coats made of expensive feathers, just his lover's arms to hold him. _Say that you'll hold me forever._ Where was Thomas now? Wasn't he supposed to be here with him?

Alexander looked at the sky and felt any hope he had left disappear. It was so dark outside, with no sun and no stars… just like his future, it seemed. How long could he go on like this? It wasn't fair, he had never asked to be born in a broken world like this one. He was too tired to notice the person coming toward him, walking with his head high in his three-piece suit and leather coat. Alexander jumped out of his skin when he heard him speak. 

“Now, what are you doing here all alone?”

Alexander blinked as he looked at the stranger. The man was handsome, with strong hands and beautiful brown eyes. He didn't have any hair and it somehow made him even more intimidating. His clothes looked so expensive and Alexander’s mouth watered at the mere thought of selling them to buy food.

Except that he was not really a stranger, was he? Alexander knew the man, he knew who he was. He was the king of man who didn't need an introduction because of the aura he carried around. He remembered how George looked at him right before entering the train with Martha. Alexander felt like the god had seen right into his soul. There was something compelling about his eyes, something that called Alexander in.

“I-ah…” he paused, unsure. “I don’t know.”

George tilted his head as he took the younger man in. He was beautiful, despite his hunger pang frame and his peach fuzz he tried to grow. His hair was down but he could easily guess that he was used to wearing it into a bun. He looked too thin and too pale, but it was nothing surprising for the people from above and it was not like George cared. It could be changed, after all.

The king saw things as they were but he could also see their potential. What stroke him the most was Alexander’s eyes. George could see a hunger, a fire burning in it, a blaze that matched the flames of his factories. Also, if the boy knew who _he_ was, he did not seem scared and that was something new.

George was used to being feared, he had grown so used to it yet the way the smaller man looked at him stirred something inside him. The mortal looked proud, fierce, the kind of person who wouldn't go down without a fight... The corner of his lips twitched in a smirk; he would love to put this one in a cage.

“Hey, little songbird,” he called. “Give me a song.”

Alexander tilted his head and listened to him. 

“I'm a busy man and I can't stay long,” he warned. “I got clients to call, I got orders to fill. I got walls to build. I got riots to quell.”

George’s thoughts went to his Martha, to his workers down the mines. He had to keep them in line, he had to keep their heads low, he couldn't let them see what they were missing. They were his walls and he couldn't afford to lose them, or else, the underworld would crumble. Who needed freedom when you had a belly full and a bed to sleep on? The god towered over Alexander, making himself important and imposing with his posture, not that it was something he needed to impress the young boy.

“And they're giving me hell back in Georgetown.”

Alexander bit his lips, slowly rising from his spot. George could see that the boy was interested, or a least, curious. He mentally smiled, he could work with that. He could see the thirst for knowledge bleeding from the boy’s heart. He could see how easy it could be to make him enter his golden cage all willingly. 

“Hey, little songbird, cat got your tongue?” he smirked as the boy stayed silent. “Always a pity for one so pretty and young…”

Alexander blushed at the praise, looking down. It felt odd to have the god calling him such things but… pleasant. It made him feel important as if he actually mattered, as if he mattered in the eyes of a king and that meant _something._ Alexander was nothing special, even though he wished otherwise, but he had no name, no money... nothing. He didn't have his Thomas with him. The only thing he had at the moment was the attention of a god.

“When poverty comes to clip your wings,” he sighed as if he were disappointed of Alexander's situation. “And knock the wind right out of your lungs.”

Alexander averted his eyes, feeling incredibly underdressed compared to George. What did it feel like to have gloves that completely covered your hands to have clothes that perfectly fit you? What did it felt like not to be cold outside during winter? He wondered about George, about his status, about his kingdom. Did he sleep on a bed made of gold? Could he be like George one day, unafraid and rich? His heart swelled with hope in his chest as he stood straight.

"Hey, nobody sings on empty." George mused, his smile still present on his face.

“Strange is the call of this strange man.” He softly sang, taking a few steps back to look at him better.

The man’s aura radiated with money, power and stability. He looked like Alexander’s every dream, like the safety he had always tried to reach. Alexander looked down, ashamed of his thoughts. How could he think that when his heart belonged to Thomas? Where was Thomas now? Why wasn't he beside him? Why wasn't he holding his hand? Thomas wasn't there with him, but George was. He was there and he was something solid to lean against, unlike his missing lover. He knew that the king didn't know hunger and how envious it made the younger man. How did it feel to own everything? Hearing his soothing voice calling him made Alexander shiver in the most delightful way.

“I wanna fly down and feed at his hand,” he admitted, averting his eyes. “I want a nice soft place to land…”

The truth is that Alexander was tired. He so was tired of starving, of being cold. He could feel the warmth radiating from the king even though he was several feet away from him. He wanted to taste his warmth, he wanted to fall asleep where the cold couldn’t reach him. He had known hell all of his life, would it really change? Would it be worse than what he already knew?

“I want want to lie down forever.” He sighed. 

“Hey little songbird,” George shot him a charming smile, walking toward him. “You got something fine, you’d shine like a diamond down in the mine.”

Alexander blushed at the sudden compliment. Thomas had called him pretty things before but it had never felt like George did. He had never been called a diamond before. Hell, he had never held one in his hands. He had only seen a rock like that on Martha’s finger and he still remembered how pretty it was.

“And the choice is yours if you're willing to choose,” he softly spoke. “Seeing as you've got nothing to lose.”

Alexander knew that he was right. Was did he have, up here? He had no family, no house, no home… no Thomas. He had lost all of his things and he was on his own. Would Thomas even realize that he was gone? He was so busy… Would he be mad at him? Would he forgive him? Would he forgive him for listening to his gut? His gut told him to go down, to take George's hand and to embrace the warmth he provided.

“And I could use a canary.” He smirked, tilting his head to look at Alexander better.

The latter bit his lower lip which was slightly pulled out. George noticed how he looked pretty as a picture and he wondered if it would be a waste to put him in his factory. Shouldn't he put him on display where everyone could see him? The king slowly approached him and leaned in.

“I can offer you so many things, little songbird,” he smiled, tilting Alexander’s chin with his fingers so that he would meet his eyes. “You will never be cold again.”

Alexander's heart fluttered at that.

“Never?” He replied in a shaky breath. 

“Never,” he promised and it was no lie. “It’s never cold in Georgetown.”

What was he supposed to do? Alexander was completely lost. His life was his own and had always been but he wasn't alone anymore, was he? There was Thomas with him... He felt his eyes dampen at the mere thought of his lover. No... Thomas wasn't here with him, he was all alone. Had Thomas abandoned him? He knew that the song he was working on was important but... didn't he matter more than that? Wasn't Alexander worth more than a song? He took a few steps back and took a deep breath.

“Suddenly, nothing is as it was..." he wept and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his lover coming back to him. "Where are you now, Thomas?” 

He took out Thomas' flower from his pocket and held it close to his chest.

“Wasn’t it going to be the two of us?”

Thomas had promised, hadn’t he? He had promised they would stay together until the end of times. He had told him that he would hold him forever. Thomas had felt like he could be his home, his forever. Alexander fell on his knees and clutched his shirt, defenceless. He used to be so sure that Thomas was his destiny but now… He didn’t know anything anymore. 

“Weren’t we birds of a feather?” He asked to no one in general, feeling his heart bleed. 

“Hey little songbird, let me guess,” George smirked, almost mocking. “He’s some kind of poet, and he’s penniless.”

Alexander averted his eyes in shame, perfectly knowing that the King was only speaking the truth. Were they so predictable? Alexander used to be so sure that they could live off poetry and melodies but no George made him doubt. Were they bound to fail? Were they bond to crash and burn?

George made him feel so special and Alexander liked it. Could you blame him? In a world where nothing comes cheap, you take what you can get and you make the most of it. Yes, Thomas was penniless but Thomas had his song, right? His song that was supposed to protect them.

Alexander frowned at the thought. Thomas was still working on his song, on the very same song that did not shelter him from the storm. Alexander felt so cold, so tired and hungry, he just wanted to rest. He wanted food and he wanted warmth, things that George could provide.

“Give him your hand, he'll give you his hand-to-mouth,” he recited, as if he knew exactly how things would go. “He'll write you a poem when the power's out.”

“That’s not true he-” He started but then closed his mouth.

Because George was right. To make the pain disappear, Thomas would sing to him pretty songs, to make him forget about his hunger he would tell him stories... Would it be enough? Would Alexander ever be satisfied with Thomas? The young man didn't remember a time when he was satisfied. Alexander didn't want Thomas to numb the pain, he wanted him to make it disappear.

“Tell me, little songbird,” he leaned in once again, his face close to Alexander’s. “Would he bring you warmth, like I could?”

“Warmth?” Alexander asked and he hated how hopeful his voice sounded. “And food?”

“Hey, little songbird,” he tilted his head. “Why not fly south for the winter?”

Alexander blinked, unsure. To go there? To Georgetown? He remembered how Gilbert had said that it was a graveyard down there but he had said so many things too. It sounded so different from here… Could he find there what he lacked here? He wouldn’t have to feel the cold under his feet down below, would he? Hell was already on earth, how worse could it be?

“Hey, little songbird, look all around you,” he said as he extended his arms. “See how the vipers and vultures surround you.”

Alexander turned his head to see three women looking at him. They were all dressed the same and their lips were curled in a smirk. They looked painfully beautiful and wicked at the same time as if they were hiding secrets in the corner of their mouth.

“They'll take you down,” George told him. “They'll pick you clean,” he explained, earning a soft smile from Alexander. “If you stick around such a desperate scene,” he warned. “See, people get mean when the chips are down…”

Oh, Alexander knew that. He knew what poverty and hunger did to people. He had seen the violence that would erupt in the calmest of home just because of a loaf of bread. He didn’t want to fight like that with Thomas, he didn’t want to scream at him because they didn’t have anything.

Alexander realized something. If he left… Thomas wouldn’t have to take care of him anymore. He wouldn't have to find twice as much more food or firewood, he could manage on his own. He wouldn't have to feel guilty for not bringing bread on the table, right? He could actually help if he left.

_Songbird vs rattlesnakes._

Alexander startled when George raised his fist and shook it. He heard a tinkling noise coming from it and he tilted his head, confused, as the Schuyler sisters hummed behind him. All of his attention was on the king before him and on what he was holding.

“What is it?” He asked, curious. 

The corner of George’s lip curled into a predatory smile.

_Alexander was a hungry young boy_

“Your ticket.”

_And George gave him a choice to make._

“Forgive me, Thomas…” he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’m not strong enough.”

_A ticket to the underworld._

Alexander swallowed hard and took it. George smirked and left him along with the three sisters. He tried his best to ignore them. He didn't like how tall they seemed compared to him, how... fearless they were.

“Thomas, my heart is yours,” Alexander promised. “Always was and always will be.”

He clutched his empty stomach as he walked toward Gilbert who was holding a small bag.

“It’s my gut I can’t ignore,” he cried. “Thomas, I’m hungry…”

He would never be hungry again, down below.

“Oh my heart it aches to stay…” he confessed. “But flesh will have its way.”

He looked around once again. 

“Oh the path is dark and long…” he stepped in front of the god and sighed. “I’m already gone.”

He gave his ticket to Gilbert, not noticing the pity in his eyes. Alexander took one last look behind him before the door closed. 

_“I’m gone.”_

* * *

come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/).

You can buy me a coffee [here](https://ko-fi.com/tinywhim) if you want.

[MOODBOARD](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613843024407150592/good-things-come-to-those-who-wait-aesthetic)

[Eurydice! Alexander](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613843474047025152/good-things-come-to-those-who-wait-aesthetic)

[Eurydice! Alexander fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/614118456754896896/my-hadestownau-got-blessed-once-again-by-the)

[Orpheus! Thomas fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613847989637758976/oh-my-god-but-you-can-draw-is-this-a)

[Fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/613871800000102400/shanshala-tinywhim-your-work-is-so-amazing-i)

[Fanart](https://tinywhim.tumblr.com/post/614479192796676096/i-have-been-blessed-once-again-thank-you-so)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my tumblr : tinywhim  
> and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
